Son of Darkness
by pulseshadows
Summary: TEMPORARILY ABANDONED Harry get captured by Voldemort and his memory erased. With new powers and no memory of his past the now evil Harry(Daemon Riddle) goes to Hogwarts on a mission. Can Ron save himself? Features Dark!Harry and Vampire!Harry!Chapter 9
1. Kiddnaping and Identities

Son of Darkness  
  
Death comes to claim who his parents are not,  
  
And destroying his father they forever fought,  
  
Ending his name the people cheered for he freed them,  
  
Many believed that the Dark Lord was beaten,  
  
On his 15th the truth will be told,  
  
Never knowing what his future will hold,  
  
Holding new knowledge close to his heart,  
  
A hero can never give up his part,  
  
Riding on light with a past filled with darkness,  
  
Old evils come to do what no one will guess,  
  
Learning with pain he will stay with new father,  
  
Denying his memory of what had occur,  
  
Riddle me this and riddle me that,  
  
It comes to the day 2 years after the fact,  
  
Destruction with allies on a life long ago,  
  
Dealing with the pain of a forgotten foe,  
  
Living he will never be the same again,  
  
Ever in darkness the eternal sin.  
  
  
  
Harry read it over and over but he still couldn't understand it. Hermione, a week after school ended, sent him a book of prophesies. What he was supposed to use it for, he had no clue. But there were some pretty strange things in there.  
  
Yawning, he jumped into bed hoping for a dreamless night. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have that pleasure.  
  
[dream]  
  
He was in the hall of a big mansion. Torches lit all the dark spaces in the room and it was filled with many, black robed figures. Death Eaters. Voldemort stood in front of them and many whimpering children. There were close to thirty teens and scared kids with ages ranging from 7 to 17.  
  
"Lucius. How is progress?" Voldemort hissed to the closest Death Eater. He stepped forward.  
  
"Quite good my Lord. We have 59 children. 32 with new identities and the rest in front of you are waiting for you Master." He bowed deeply.  
  
"Good. And what of the Potter boy. What progress has been made at his relatives house?" Lucius shifted his feet and bit his lip.  
  
"Well, we still haven't been able to get past the wards surrounding his house Master. We're working on it though!" he said quickly. The Dark Lord growled.  
  
"Get a way past those wards! The boy will soon be too powerful to grab from them! Get working on it now!" then Lucis Malfoy fell to the floor in pain as the cruticus curse overcame him.  
  
[end dream]  
  
Harry bolted up in bed, clutching his scar. He clenched his jaw so as to not cry out and wake his relatives. He thought to himself, trying to figure out why Voldemort would think he could get so strong.  
  
Hedwig hooted in her cage, checking to see if he was all right. Harry smiled at her and curled back up in bed. Sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.  
  
**********  
  
Vernon Dursley grumbled as he went to open the door for the early morning guest. Outside stood a tall, pale man with blond hair, a nice suit and a briefcase. The man gave a fake smile to the annoyed Dursley.  
  
"Hi, I'm Victor Hamstra and I'm doing interviews of urban families for the newspaper. You will be paid a reasonable amount of money for a short interview with each member." Vernon had been scowling until the mention of money.  
  
"Come in, please. I hope our family feels welcoming for you." Smiling, he ushered Mr. Hamstra into the living room and called Petunia and Dudley from the kitchen. He looked back to see the man frowning. "What's the matter Mr. Hamstra?" Vernon asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, well I can only interview families that have 4 or more members living at home. Sorry." He got up and started for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Vernon shot up "We, uh, have a nephew that lives upstairs?" Victor smiled.  
  
"That's fine, bring him down."  
  
**********  
  
Harry was laying on his bed reading when there was a knock at his door. He sighed and before the door was even completely open he was pulled into the hall, "There's a man downstairs that wants to interview the family. Behave!" Uncle Vernon whispered harshly.  
  
Sighing again, Harry made his way to the living room. Turning the corner he saw a pale, blond haired man with sharp features and grey eyes.  
  
"Malfoy." He whispered. Lucius Malfoy turned and gave a cold sneer. Pulling out his wand as Harry rushed to the cupboard to where his was locked. Petunia and Dudley were already stunned and with a simple spell, so was Harry's uncle.  
  
"Ah ah ah Potter. We'll get those for you, don't worry." And before he could do anything, Harry was surrounded by Death Eaters and they apparated away with him.  
  
**********  
  
Harry found himself in the exact same room as his dream. Voldemort stood in front of him and surprisingly his scar didn't hurt. Many small figures stood behind the Dark Lord.  
  
Glowing red eyes met green and Harry winced, but not from pain. "At last you are with me my son." Voldemort whispered, "Now you will gain your true destiny. Olbiviate." And with that, Harry remembered no more.  
  
**********  
  
The Dark Lord watched in satisfaction as the boy's eyes flashed white for a short second before becoming very confused. "W-where am I?" he stuttered then he whispered, "Who am I?" Voldemort smiled, he finally had the Potter boy to do with what he wanted.  
  
"Your name is Daemon Harold Riddle my boy. You are going to be trained here and if I ever hear you cry, you will be killed immediately! Lucius! Take him to a room. He will start training in the morning!" The snake-like man grinned evilly as the young boy was dragged away.  
  
He will be the perfect killer.  
  
**********  
  
Please review! The more reviews the more I write! Plus! Look down at the first letter in the beginning of each sentence in the Prophecy! It spells something!  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/ 


	2. Training and Truth

A/N: This chapter basically explains how Harry is Voldies kid and what type of training he does.  
  
**********  
  
Thanks for Reviewing! I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as possible but I have a few other stories still in progress!  
  
Sophie W.  
  
Slyth Girl  
  
MercS  
  
kat  
  
Kelli  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Son of Darkness 2  
  
Daemon yawned and sat up in his bed. He glanced around the room and grinned evilly noticing that a few people were still asleep. They'll get punished for that. The room that Daemon slept in was home to five others. Max, Brian, Kent, Seth and Joey. Daemon luckily got the bottom bunk in the dark, damp room.  
  
He stretched, grabbed his training clothes and headed for the door. He braced himself as he stepped out. Immediately he felt the pain of Crucio and once he fought it off, he continued to the end of the stone hall where the bathrooms were.  
  
He quickly changed into the special robes. Long and black with an open front so they could easily grab their wands, daggers, swords and dark magic objects that were tucked in the belt. Under he wore a tight black shirt and black leather pants with black, buckle boots.  
  
The door of the room swung open again, "So you're finally up? Took you long enough." The other boys had finally gotten up. Seth stuck his tongue out at Daemon.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about waking up late Daemon. The master favours you majorly." Daemon sneered.  
  
"Yeah, so he works me a lot harder. Why do you think I'm the only one that trains by myself? I get pushed harder than you do." Brian snorted they was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. Daemon stood up walked over to him with a much to calm face. "You better watch it Brian." Daemon turned and strode out the door.  
  
Brian collapsed on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief as the other boys shot him a look of pity. Daemon was one of the toughest Death Serpents and one of the strongest. Everyone knew that he had a lot of power and was not afraid to use with his short temper. Most people stayed away from him. Even the fully-grown Death Eaters kept out of his way.  
  
Daemon stalked down the corridor to the main hall as his mark on the back of his neck burned. All Death Serpents had a mark burned on them, like the dark mark, in the shape of a snake curled around a sword. As he entered the chamber he walked to the front and kneeled in front of Voldemort.  
  
Over the last two years after Voldemort got his body back, things were going his way. He now had control over most of England and even some of North America. He now had thousands of Death Eaters that never disobey along with 68 Death Serpents.  
  
"Ah, Daemon. Right on time, as always. Are you ready for today's training?" The Dark Lord hissed.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good. Go to the Velent Room. You'll practise your vampire magic today."  
  
"Yes, Master." He stood and started to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Daemon. After you have your dinner tonight I want to see you in my room." Daemon gulped. That couldn't mean anything good.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Daemon knew that the reason that he was favoured and trained differently from the rest was because he was the master's only heir. The Dark Lord had told him his past. How he was the product of Voldemort and a powerful female vampire. How he had been captured and raised by Aurors.  
  
Daemon never doubted his father because his father always pushed him to be the best. If someone else did better at a certain spell then him, the master would work Daemon on that single spell for at least a day, and sometimes even a week.  
  
Daemon was now able to sword fight, fight with a dagger, do mostly all light and dark spells, and perform vampire magic. He still wasn't that good at vampire magic though, so that's why Voldemort was pushing him to do that more and more.  
  
He went through his day of training just the same as normal and before Daemon knew it, it was dinner. He ate his chicken and corn nervously. And even his bunkmates noticed and they got on edge too. Usually when Daemon was nervous or afraid, things were probably bad.  
  
He finally finished his slow supper and stood up from the table in the damp room. Daemon walked down the low-lit corridor to the master's chambers. Everyone had been there at least once and no one ever wanted to. He knocked on the door, forcefully but respectively.  
  
"Come in Daemon!" he heard growl from inside and he slowly opened the door, expecting to get a Cruticus full force. But there was nothing. "Come here Daemon." He slowly walked over to where the Dark Lord was standing in front of what looked like a mirror. "Tomorrow is your birthday is it not?"  
  
"Yes Master." He replied  
  
"And do you know what will happen to you on your birthday? It's your 17th." Daemon hesitated. But luckily his master didn't expect him to answer. "Since you are half vampire Daemon, you will go through your changes tonight at midnight. The closest midnight before your birth date."  
  
"What change my Lord?" Voldemort turned to look at Daemon with his red eyes.  
  
"You will gain all your vampire abilities such as speed, agility, and strength. You will have no more trouble doing any of your vampire magic spells and your body and looks will change. I brought you here so that I could see first hand what will happen..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. It didn't have much of the actual story though. Just some background info. Next chapter: Daemon/Harry changes and more about what is going on at Hogwarts.  
  
Please review!!  
  
*~*I won't be updating for a while after this since I will be gone for a week or more. None of my stories will be updated.*~* 


	3. Changes and Discoveries

A/N: This chapter will show the change that Harry/Daemon goes through on his birthday. It also tells about the going ons at Hogwarts and the rest of the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
AkkiNeko  
  
Prophetess of Hearts  
  
foxybaby  
  
Greeneyed Monsta  
  
tracev  
  
Kelli  
  
Carya  
  
Toya Koya  
  
WolfMoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Son of Darkness 3  
  
The moon was high in the night sky as Daemon warily waited for the ancient clocks to strike midnight. His father had told him that the change would probably be painful so he braced himself as the mournful sounds of the clock ran through the corridors of the estate as they did every night.  
  
At first he felt nothing, but then, a heart wrenching pain launched through his entire body and Daemon fell to his knees on the floor. He felt a searing pain in his upper gums as two sharp fangs pierce through. He cringed as his bones and body stretched and grew. A power was released from inside and flowed through him, an evil. His eyes flashed and sharpened.  
  
Finally, the pain had stopped and Daemon slowly stood to test his new body. His master grinned evilly from the other side of the room. As Daemon looked in the mirror, he saw what changes had taken place. He was now around 5'9 and quite well muscled with vampire strength. His face was more defined, more mature, but you could still tell that it was him. His naturally messy black hair was cropped so short; it stuck up in spikes at the top. The only thing about his that didn't change was his eyes. They were still an eerie bright green and piercing.  
  
Daemon had always loved his eyes. They were the only thing about him that no one else at the estate had. Daemon looked over at his master and father, and grinned, showing pearly white fangs and the Dark Lord grinned right back.  
  
**********  
  
(At Hogwarts)  
  
Hermione rushed down the hall to the Gryffindor common room, papers and books in hand. She burst through the portrait hole and ran over to the on going chess match by the fire.  
  
Ever since their best friends' disappearance two years ago Hermione and Ron had gotten, if possible, even closer. They had always reminded each other that they needed to stick together if they were going to get through what was going on.  
  
The first person to be killed, after it had become public that Voldemort was back, had been Minister Fudge. Most people were happy and, even some, thrilled that the incompetent minister was gone for good. A man named Mundungus Fletcher became the new minister just at a time when the whole wizarding community was in crisis.  
  
Wizard and witch children from all over the world were disappearing. Disasters were popping up all over and then, at the worst time possible, the boy-who-lived, the only hope at the time, disappeared as well. No one really knows how the protective barriers at the teen's house were broken since his relatives had been mutilated.  
  
It soon became clear to the wizarding world where all the children had gone. People started reporting all over that the missing teens had turned up at the scenes of town burnings, muggle torture reports and ministry building attacks. Voldemort was using innocent children to show the world what harm he could cause.  
  
At the present, most families of Hogwarts students live at the school. It's the best protection that can be offered and the people that don't have rooms there are usually subjected to the worst horrors imaginable. Voldemort is more powerful than he was 17 years ago, before he was defeated by Harry Potter.  
  
"Ron," Hermione prodded him in the shoulder, he shook her off, "Ron, I found something that might interest you." she taunted, only to be ignored again. Hermione huffed, "It's something about Harry." All talking in the common room stopped. After their Golden Boys' disappearance, they had all pitched in to try and find out what happened. Ron stopped too and looked up at his friend.  
  
"W-what did you find?" he whispered.  
  
"Look at this," she handed his a book as everyone else in the room leaned in closer, "It's the ministries book of adoption papers. And look here; this one has a registered name change with it. 'Mother: Lily Anne Evans- Potter Father: James Colin Potter Child: Daemon Harold Riddle'" the room broke into whispering. By now, the whole school knew what the Dark Lords real name was. "But wait, look at the name change. 'Birth Name: Daemon Harold Riddle Legal Name: Harold James Potter'" There was silence.  
  
"What does this mean?" Ron whispered, horrified by the discovery.  
  
"That's not all though. Here, I found Daemon Riddle's birth certificate. 'Full Name: Daemon Harold Riddle Fathers Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle Mothers Maiden Name: Drucilla Krew' It doesn't have his mothers middle name because Drucilla Krew was a vampire. She was tried and beheaded 11 years ago for crimes of mass murder." Everyone stared at Hermione in shock, but they all knew she wasn't wrong.  
  
"So does that mean that, not only is Harry half vampire, but he's the Dark Lords son?" someone from the back called out. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But the good news is, I don't think Voldemort had him killed. I just don't want to know what he didn't have done with him."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope that wasn't to cliché for you. And I know that a lot of that was just repeat info, I had to add it though.  
  
I kinda got a writers block so if you have any ideas for what can come next. Please tell me.  
  
Also; sorry this is so late but I was having some problems with the computer and nothing would really work. Just froze. SO...ahem, yeah. Just review*shrug*. 


	4. Diagon Alley and Assinments

A/N: PLEASE READ: The part in the last chapter with Ron and Hermione @ school was at the end of their 6th year. Right before summer and before Dameons change.  
  
This time on..'When Good Boys Go Bad'... j/k!!! This chapter will start into the actual story and not background info anymore. Harry gets a special assiment...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Here are the thankyous!!!  
  
Draconic Ragnarock   
  
Sophie W.   
  
kat   
  
Tereth Dragonstar   
  
Kayla   
  
iluvbadboys1313   
  
katrina   
  
Evanne Martine Hall: Special Thank-you since I'm using your idea for this chap.  
  
Jedi Rowena Gryffindor (ElvenPotterGrl13@hotmail.com)   
  
Lady Pheonix Gryffindor  
  
shinigami5218   
  
MercS   
  
Toya Koya   
  
Silver Wolf  
  
Babygoth   
  
Wink At J00  
  
Snowdrift  
  
Lima   
  
Sailor Saturn   
  
Vlana  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Son of Darkness 4  
  
(Dark Lords Hideout)  
  
"Daemon, I have a new job for you." Voldemort set his piercing eyes on his son. It was a few days before the school term would start and around a month after Daemon's change took place. Daemon bowed and stepped forward.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"I am sending you to Hogwarts as an American transfer student. All papers have been taken care by an inside Ministry sorce. Your name will be Cameron Mortesang. You grew up in England but moved to American before you attened school." He tossed Daemon a bag of coins. "Go to Diagon Alley and buy your supplies. Stay over night at the Leaky Cauldron. When you get to Hogwarts you will find the weaknesses. People that will be easily broken." The Dark Lord sneered.  
  
"Yes Master." And Daemon left in a *pop*  
  
**********  
  
(@ Diagon Alley)  
  
Daemon strode down Diagon alley and purposefully ignored all the stares he was getting because of his vampiric looks.  
  
He first stopped in at Florish and Blotts for his books and looked down at the list that had been in his givin purse:  
  
  
  
  
  
The Foundings: Life of the Hogwarts Founders; By Kelsey Evray  
  
Creatures: Magic and Muggle: A Brief Overview; By Izzy Deatyet  
  
Creatures: Magic and Muggle: The Sweet and the Snappy; By Izzy Deatyet  
  
Dark Lords: Past and Present; By Lasirus Niave  
  
Animagus Animals: A Guide To Becoming An Animagus Early; By Carmen Zen  
  
Potent Potions: An Advanced Beginning; By Surlose Knot  
  
The Night Sky; By Sean Lenning  
  
Daemon sighed as he collected the books and paid. He left the store in search of the robe shop.  
  
******  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
Daemon had bought everything he needed, his books, robes, ingredients, and everthing else. Now he sat in Floreces Ice Cream with a Cherry Blood cone before he went back to the Leaky Cauldron for bed.  
  
He looked up at a laughing pair that had just entered the parlore. One was a tall red-haired boy with frekles and the other was a girl with bushy brown hair. They looked slightly familiar to Daemon but he ignored it.  
  
His thoughts were broken as two more tall twin redheads came into the shop. "Hey Ronnikins! Heard your girlfriend's Head Girl! Good job Hermione!" The twinkle in the twins' eyes were saying something different though.  
  
"uh, thanks, Fred. I better go. Bye Ron." She casually left the shop but not without casting a suspisous glare at the twins. The boy, Ron, sighed and flopped into one of the near-by booths and groaned as the other two boys sat beside him.  
  
"Don't you two have a shop to attend to?" he whined. The boys grinned.  
  
"Of course! But we always have time for you Ronny! So, you upset at not being head boy?" Ron sighed  
  
"Sort of. But I knew I wouldn't get it. I just can't seem to find anything that I'm good at! I mean, you guys have your prank shop, Percy is a head at the minisry, Bill and Charlie are successful and even Ginny has the robe designs she's been selling! What can I do!" This little speal defiantly perked Daemons interest.  
  
He would be quite a good candidate. Wants to prove himself over his siblings. Wants to be better than them, or at least better at something. That's perfect. Daemon watched as the twins left their brother behind. He stood up and walked over to Ron's booth.  
  
"Hey. I overheard your conversation. Everyone has something they're good at." He sat down as Ron stared at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts before?" Daemon smiled, not showing his teeth.  
  
"Name's Cameron Mortesang. I'm a transfer student from America." Ron looked surprised.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know we got transfer students. That cool! Though you don't sound American."  
  
"I grew up in London then moved to America before I would have started school. So anyway, were those your brothers?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ron Weasley, that was Fred and George." They shook hands. "Well, I've gotta go but I'll see you on the train?" Daemon nodded and watched as the boy blended in with the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about this being so short. The chapters will start being shorter since school is starting and I won't have much time to update. Please review! Give ideas too!  
  
MD 


	5. Trains and Werewolves

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine. (  
  
A/N: Ok Harry/Daemon gets to Hogwarts!! Finally!! Meeting Draco and seeing Lupin!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank-yous for reviewing!  
  
kat  
  
deadredsocks  
  
Tereth Dragonstar  
  
Draconic Ragnorock  
  
tima   
  
Kayla   
  
Ann (hottiprincess88@hotmail.com)   
  
Kimbra  
  
Herron Reye Katastrofic Of Chaos   
  
depth  
  
Leeva  
  
Thanx!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Son of Darkness 5  
  
Daemon stood on the platform waiting for his contact. He was suppose to meet one of the Death Eaters sons here but the train was going to leave in ten minutes and he still wasn't there. Daemon noticed a group of red heads appear on the platform and saw the boy, Ron, he met the other day.  
  
Ron had seen him too and walked over. "Hi Cameron! Who are you waiting for?" His family was staring at me strangely. Daemon gave him a thin smile.  
  
"Oh, just someone who's suppose to help me on the train." Ron nodded and led me over to his family who who all looking at Daemon nervously. Even the brown haired girl from before was staring in slight fear. Daemon wondered why the boy, Ron, didn't notice what he was.  
  
"This is my family," he gestured to all the red-heads, "and this is Hermione." He said, pointing to the brown haired girl. Daemon stuck out a hand. She just stared at it for a second then seemed to make up her mind and took it fearlessly. Her face saying that she wouldn't be afraid.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." She said stiffly. Ron glanced at her and his family, not knowing why they seem so nervous of 'Cameron'.  
  
"Ron, can we talk to you for a minute." The boy's mother said cautiously. Ron nodded, confused and walked away with his family, not before waving goodbye.  
  
Daemon watched them leave and sneered at the pathetic ness of it. He would be much easier to get if they kept trying to control him like that. Even from far away Daemon could the red face of Ron Weasley, as he got more upset with his family.  
  
Daemon turned as he heard footsteps behind him. The pale face of a Malfoy met him. He looked exactly like a younger version of Lucius and just as commanding too. But the young Malfoy must have been warned because a slight trace and scent of fear flashed over him before the Malfoy mask came right back up again.  
  
"Are you Daemon?" He asked. Daemon nodded.  
  
"Cameron." He then corrected. The Malfoy nodded quickly, muttering apologies before he held out a shaky hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Daemon nodded and took Draco's hand. Lucius had always had a thing for the stars. Figures he would name his son after a constellation.  
  
After this brief acknowledgement, they headed onto the train and found an empty compartment and the train soon sped off. At least Draco was smart enough not to try to make any small talk with Daemon. He like his quiet.  
  
Soon though, staring out the window got boring and Daemon stood up to go walk around the train. Draco looked at him questioningly but didn't make a sound. After a short while of walking to the back of the train the candy trolley suddenly held up Daemon and it just so happened that Ron Weasley was buying.  
  
As soon as Ron saw Daemon he smiled and beckoned his over. The trolley left and Daemon sat down quietly in the compartment with Ron and Hermione. She was still a bit nervous looking but was trying to smile as Daemon sat with an expressionless face.  
  
"So." started Ron glancing back and forth between the two of them. "Did you find the person you were waiting for Cameron?" Daemon nodded silently. There was silence for and few minutes then suddenly Ron burst, "Are you really a vampire?" Daemon saw Hermione wince at the question.  
  
Daemon just gave a thin smile, "And what if I was?"  
  
"I just wondered. I mean. I thought." he trailed off nervously, suddenly realizing what he said.  
  
Daemon just smiled bigger, "Yes, I am, why? You don't trust what your family told you?" Ron looked surprised and Hermione interested.  
  
"Well, I, you were so nice. You didn't seem like, well, that, to me. I didn't really think that you were."  
  
"So you think that all vampires are evil mean bastards?" Both of the other teens winced.  
  
"No." Ron said meekly, "I was just surprised is all. Sorry." Daemon shrugged.  
  
"No worries. Doesn't matter." Suddenly the compartment door slid open and in walked a young looking but grey haired man with tattered robes. Ron and Hermione's faces both split into grins while Daemon's eyes flashed red at the intruder.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" the other two cried. But the man wasn't paying attention. He stared straight at Daemon, a fire burning in his eyes. As Daemons now red eyes stared right back. Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered that werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies.  
  
A growl came from both of the creature's throats as they lunged at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea!!!! I finally finished! I'm SO sorry that it took so long but I had a major writers block. What'd ya think will happen with Daemon and Lupin? Wait to see in the next Chap!!  
  
And PLEASE give a suggestion or at least a review. Reviews make me type faster!!(  
  
Have good Thanksgiving to everyone in Canada! Yea long weekends! 


	6. Talks and Sorting

Disclaimer: look @ the other chapies.  
  
Now on to the Werewolf vs. Vampire fight!! Who will win!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank-yous!!!!!  
  
Katalina (sam_mercury@sailormoon.com)   
  
Princess Ashley (aka MO  
  
Melissa  
  
Fireangle (fireangle@msn.com)   
  
Alex  
  
solid (get_solid14@hotmail.com)   
  
Slyffindor Protegy  
  
kat   
  
Tom  
  
Wow!  
  
pinkdevil  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts  
  
Trance Snape  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Son of Darkness 6  
  
  
  
Daemon jumped and went for a bite at the Professors neck but got a punch in the face. It hardly fazed him and he attacked again but was stopped as a blue shield had appeared between the two of them. Daemon growled in frustration.  
  
Both him and Remus were breathing heavily and glaring at each other. Then the werewolf spoke. "What was Albus thinking letting a vampire go to Hogwarts." Daemon sneered.  
  
"What was he thinking letting a werewolf go to Hogwarts AND teach children." He spat back. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"I think we all just need to stop and calm down. Do you think you two can be in the same room without attacking each other?" Daemon and Remus stared at her, then Remus replied.  
  
"I think I'll just leave Hermione." Daemon glared at him.  
  
"Don't bother, I was just leaving." And Daemon stalked out into the corridor heading back to the younger Malfoy's company. There was silence for a few minutes before Remus finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. Didn't mean to make him leave like that. I don't why Dumbledor would hire me for the Defence job then let a vampire come for a student." He closed his eyes and shook his head. Hermione smiled sadly at him.  
  
"I don't know why the Headmaster would do that. By the way, that was Cameron. Professor Dumbledor should have known that something like this would happen. At least it happened here and not in the classroom or something." Remus and Ron nodded. They spent the rest of the train ride in silent thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Daemon was seething with a frightened looking Malfoy across from him. Draco wasn't stupid. He knew you should never get a vampire angry or even talk to one while it's mad. So he stayed smartly quiet. Finally the silence was broken by the said mad vampire.  
  
"Who's the werewolf?" he asked so deadly quiet but Draco heard him and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Werewolf? Oh that explains why you're so mad." But he shut his mouth again with a glare from Daemon. "Uh, the werewolf, was he an older guy with shabby robes?" Daemon nodded. "Then it was probably Professor Lupin." Draco crunched his nose up. "He taught in my third year. Ended up leaving when parents found out though. I wonder why Dumbledor would hire him and except a vampire student at the school." He mused. Daemon just raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Draco noticed and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"That's the exact same thing that mudblood said when I left the compartment."  
  
"What mudblood? And why were you with a mudblood?" Daemon glared at him again and once again he went silent.  
  
"Her name was. Harmony, Hermie. something." Draco looked at him strange then sneered to himself.  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger. Why were you talking to her, it was probably obvious to her you're a vampire." Daemon took a deep breath. It wouldn't be good to kill Lucius' son out of annoyance already.  
  
"She did. I was there for the Weasley. He's the perfect candidate for a Death Eater." Daemon sneered at him.  
  
"Weasley? His family is the most muggle loving purebloods I've ever seen. He would never join the Dark Lord." Draco sneered back. Finally Daemons temper snapped. He had always had a short temper that he got from both his father and his vampire mother.  
  
Draco was slammed against the glass window of the compartment by an invisible hand. His mouth was open in a silent scream. Again Daemon took a deep breath and Draco fell to the floor breathing hard. He coughed and bit of blood up on the floor and glanced up at Daemon's emotionless face.  
  
The fear flowed of the young Malfoy. Daemon pointed his hand at the blood on the compartment floor. "Abluo Vena." It was a spell most vampires knew. Roughly translated it meant 'clean blood'. It was very useful during hunting.  
  
Draco stood up and slowly leaned back into the seat and rubbed his neck.  
  
"To answer your question, Weasley is perfect. He wants to prove that he is better then his brothers. That ambition and want to prove he's better is defiantly useable. I can make that worse and soon he won't trust his family anymore. I know what I'm doing Malfoy. It would do your health good to remember that." He growled. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the train came to a stop and Daemon filed off the train with Draco and the rest of the Hogwarts students. Daemon noticed that they all kept their distance from him. That means the word had already gotten out. Oh the joys school children gossip.  
  
Daemon rode up to the castle with Draco and once they got there, ditched Draco to talked to Dumbledor. The old Headmaster looked up when he approached and seemed to give him a once over.  
  
"Cameron Mortesang?" he asked and Daemon nodded. Careful to show no emotions to the old wizard. "All right. You will be sorted after the first years and be introduced as a seventh year student. Just wait over there." Dumbledor gestured to the edge of the staff table.  
  
The hall was soon filled with students and the sorting took place after the first years arrived. Daemon was well aware of most of the school staring at him. After time the first years were finished with 'Waters, Samantha' and it was time for Daemon.  
  
Dumbledor stood, "This year we are happy to receive a transfer student for Salem Academy in America. Cameron Mortesang." He stepped forward and sat on the stool. The stern professor that had brought in the first years placed the hat on his head.  
  
'Well, what do we have here? A vampire with no memory of his past?" the hat said in a singsong voice, 'Quite interesting. Well, no doubt where the son the Dark Lord should be placed, is there? Defiantly, SLYTHERIN!!' the hat was lifted of his head and Daemon emotionlessly walked over and sat at the Slytherin table.  
  
Even from across the hall he could see Ron and Hermione arguing. Probably about him. Daemon smirked. She was making his job so much easier. If his friends started trying to control him too, it wouldn't be too hard to propose freedom to him.  
  
Daemon glanced at a first year that was staring at him. He sneered at the small boy and the child's eyes went wide, becoming very interested is his food. Daemon leaned back in his chair. This was defiantly going to be an interesting year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So waddy-a-think? This chapter is longer than the others. I wanted to wait for a good spot to stop it at. Sorry but no cliffhanger this time. I know you all love them!  
  
I don't need suggestions this time!! I know what to do!! Yeay me!!!!  
  
I'm in a happy mood though! I just saw 8 Mile last night! What a great movie! Anyone who isn't afraid of hearing the word fuck every sentence should see it!!! GO EMINEM!!! WOOOO!!!! 


	7. Authors Note: HELP!

A/N:  
  
o.k. I have no clue what I can do for my next chapter. If anyone has any ideas of how I can make it a little more interesting for now till I can get it to the good part then that'd be great. I need to have some things happen to make Ron go darker and some things that make Hermione suspisous of Daemon being Harry. NOTE: I will not make Harry a good guy again. He's evil for good so don't even suggest that. That's basically it. Thanks to all you reviewers too! Everyone was great I'm just completely brain dead so. If you could help that's good. Thanx again!  
  
Buh Bye!  
  
Moonlight Desire 


	8. Secrets and Friends

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it again? I DON'T OWN NUTTIN BUT DA PLOT!!!  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! I saw the new Harry Potter movie!! It was great! I really can't wait till the net one comes out in about. two years. never mind. Any who.. This chappy we will see Daemon find more potential Death Eaters!!. Also. a fight with Ron and Hermione. So enjoy!!  
  
A/N2: Just a thing, in my story the hat doesn't talk outloud so no one knows 'Cameron' is Voldemort's son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank-you to all you reviewers!(***special thanks for reviewing so much!)  
  
Jessica Riddle   
  
Otaku freak  
  
littleginblossom  
  
Chibi Tenshi   
  
***Katalina (sam_mercury@sailormoon.com)   
  
Princess Pearliest  
  
Death Lily  
  
***Princess Ashley (aka MO  
  
***kat   
  
HPIceAngel  
  
***Draconic Ragnarock   
  
linds (linds9070@aol.com)   
  
Sailor Saturn   
  
Kathleen   
  
***Melissa  
  
Prongs  
  
***Tom  
  
Nymoue  
  
hallow SHADOWS  
  
?????????????????????????????   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And thankx to these cool peeps for giving me ideas!!  
  
Beverly  
  
C-630   
  
HiBob  
  
Alice (Animegirl27@hotmail.com)   
  
Sun Princess  
  
Shadow (bored_outa_my_mind@hotmail.com) ***Thanx a lot, you gave me lots of ideas, and no you're not taking over the story!!***  
  
Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L   
  
Shardana Slytherin   
  
Draconic Ragnorock   
  
heir of four  
  
Helen   
  
Blackdiva   
  
HogwartsBlade (boehmer@mindspring.com)   
  
brit (animelover1989@yahoo.com)   
  
Sailor Saturn   
  
Princess Ashley (aka MO  
  
kat   
  
Kimbra  
  
Mistress Cresacre  
  
me   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Son of Darkness 7  
  
  
  
Daemon opened his eyes slowly at least not having to adjust to any light since he was in the dungeons. Green hung around him in sheets and he pushed the strangly bright colour away. He heard a snore at the other side of the room. Probably from one of the goons of Draco's he met last night.  
  
Daemon sighed and shook his head. How did his father expect him to do a job here with all these.kids. Shaking his head again he got dressed and ready for the day even though it was only 6:00 in the morning. He threw on some loose black jeans and a black muscle shirt and covered it with an open fronted robe with the Hogwarts crest.  
  
Most kids at Hogwarts wore closed robes but Daemon thought that they were to constricting.  
  
He slipped silently through door and down the long hallway to the common room. Pushing past the entrance he glided down the dark dungeon hallway.  
  
Daemon suddenly came to a fork in the hallway and goes the opposite direction he came from last night after dinner. He silently climbs the stairs and instinctively jumps one. Daemon stops and looks at the stair he skipped.  
  
It was like he knew to jump it but no one ever told him to. He pulls a coin out of his robe pocket and drops it on the stair. It disappears. Daemon stares at the trick step and shakes his head. He figure it out later, right now he had something to do.  
  
Finally Daemon arrives at his destination. He pushes the door of the abandoned girls washroom open and steps inside. A few minutes later the bathroom is empty, only and echoing hiss telling what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later)  
  
Daemon quickened his pace as he skipped stair after stair. He was going to be late for breakfast and even though he was a vampire, human food was delicious. He stopped suddenly and backtracked to a long hall where a few figures were seen moving in the distance.  
  
A faint cry of help echoed towards Daemon and he rushed to the scene. When he slowed he saw five 6th and 7th year Slytherins pushing around two smaller Gryffindors. Daemon saw Draco was one of bullies and smiled. He was just like his father.  
  
Draco saw Daemon and motioned him over.  
  
"Wanna help with these little children Cameron?" he asked grinning evilly. Daemon glared and Draco's grin faltered.  
  
"No, you should just leave them alone. What did they ever do to you Draco?" Daemon hissed.  
  
"Nothing! And that's what makes it so fun! They don't fight back!" snapped Draco.  
  
"That's just being a wimp!" Daemon felt his temper grow with every word, "What would your father say if I told him his son was too scared to face some little Gryffindors on his own!" he sneered and Draco eyes went wide as Daemons eyes flared with anger and all the Slytherins were thrown against the ceiling.  
  
There was a crack as one of the Slytherins arms broke. They stayed there for a few seconds before Daemon calmed down and they dropped to the cold stone floor. Without looking back the Slytherins got up and ran down the hall.  
  
Daemon sighed and turned around to inspect the damage the others did to the two boys. If they got beat of by others often, they would be good candidates for his father.  
  
The two boys were small but still probably 6th or 7th years. Both with ratty, light brown hair and terrified expressions. They defiantly weren't related though. The smaller one had a camera hanging around his neck that seemed relatively familiar to Daemon.  
  
Daemon stepped up to them and held out a hand to help them up. The older boy accepted but the boy with the camera stayed on the ground. Daemon could tell from the surprised looks from the boy that he wasn't expecting Daemon's hand to be so cold.  
  
"I'm Cameron. I hope those guys didn't hurt you too much." Daemon raised an eyebrow when the other boys gasped. The one he had helped up started stuttering while the smaller boy stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I-I-I'm N-Neville L-longbottom." Said the older boy.  
  
"I'm Colin Creevey." The boy whispered so quietly that Daemon wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't a vampire.  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you two." Daemon smiled thinly as to not show his teeth. The two nodded and wouldn't look at Daemon but he saw that they kept glancing at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Both paled. Colin finally spoke.  
  
"We just heard a few rumours about you. They're not very good but Ron's been trying to convince us you're really nice." Daemon smirked.  
  
"Let me guess, they're saying I'm a vampire?" both boys looked up sharply at Daemon. "Do really believe all the rumours you hear?" they looked nervous staring at their feet and shook their heads. "Do you believe this one?" they shook their heads again. "Well, you should." They looked at Daemon in horror. He chuckled. "Not all vampires are evil. And I'm glad Ron is saying good things about me."  
  
Neville spoke this time, "He says you're really nice and that he's your friend." Daemon nodded.  
  
"He is my friend. I met him in Diagon Alley. Hey, we're going to be late for breakfast so why don't we go down." They nodded and the trio made their way to the Great Hall. It was silence the whole time until they heard yelling from out side the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were standing outside the Great Hall fighting. Behind Hermione stood Justin Finch- Fletchy.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me during the summer you were going out with him!! We're not suppose to keep secrets from each other Hermione!!" Ron yelled and Daemon smirked.  
  
"I didn't have to tell you Ron!! Why are you getting so worked up over this!! So I'm going out with him!! What's the big deal!! You know now!!"  
  
"You still should have told me!! You're my closest friend and I've never kept anything from you!!" Ron's eyes were wet and Hermione shook her head sadly at him.  
  
"I know Ron. I just didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Well you hurt me more by not telling me!!" with one last glare he stormed into the Great Hall and over to the other door where Daemon, Colin and Neville were standing. Colin and Neville gave Ron a sad smile, everyone in Gryffindor knew Ron liked Hermione, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Can I sit with you Cameron? I don't feel like sitting with the Gryffindors." Daemon smiled slightly at him and nodded. Together they walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. To the horror of both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables minus Neville and Colin who just smiled.  
  
Soon the conversation in the Hall went back to normal and Daemon sat consoling Ron. His plan was going perfectly and he hadn't even done anything the help it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok!! That's it!! Please review!!! Thanx!! 


	9. Suspisions and Decisions

A/N: This chapter: The students get a special assignment in HoM and Hermione gets suspicious of Daemon. Note: this is a month after the fight between Ron & Hermione about Justin (Yes it is Justin Finch-Fletchy Hermione is dating)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx for reviewing everyone!!!  
  
Tom  
  
kat  
  
Nymoue  
  
JuliaDuvall   
  
depth  
  
Katalina  
  
Draconic Ragnorock   
  
Hogwarts' little angel  
  
Ashley Riddle  
  
Kimbra  
  
kat   
  
Princess Ashley (aka MO  
  
Princess of Mordor  
  
Shadow   
  
Ravenclawgirl  
  
potterwriter  
  
ZeonReborn  
  
Aino   
  
Zoot Vampiriptic Vampire   
  
C-630   
  
peachy   
  
Bethany Mac   
  
Suzuno  
  
Asellus Night (myst4drgn@msn.com)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Son of Darkness 8  
  
  
  
The days had gone by quickly and it was now half way through November. Neville, Colin and Ron were now very good friends with 'Cameron' no matter what some people said about him. They four of them were always seen together as well as with a few social rejects from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They had all been helped by Daemon during the first couple weeks of school and they respected him for (supposedly) turning against his house to help them.  
  
They met often and everything was going well for Daemon. They trusted him. Ron had stopped talking to Hermione after their fight and he now usually ate dinner with the Slytherins. Ron had become friends with some of the Slytherins as well but they only put up with him because of Daemon's threats.  
  
Right now, Ron, Daemon and Draco were on their way to the History of Magic classroom for their 3rd period Gryffindor/Slytherin class. When they walked in some of the class gave them evil glares, mostly from the Gryffindor side of the room. Ron, Colin and Neville had become the new rejects of Gryffindor because of their friendliness with Daemon.  
  
Ron walked over and sat beside Neville as Draco and Daemon took two empty seats at the back of the room.  
  
After a few minutes the bell rang and Professor Binns glided into the classroom. The seconds and minutes passed as he droned on about past prefects and Head Boys and Girls of Hogwarts that gained fame and fortune. Finally the end of the period came and the students heard the dreaded words, "Now for your homework."  
  
Their project that was due for the end of the week was that they had to do research on a past Head Boy or Girl of Hogwarts. They had to get their picture, record of marks, any accomplishments after school and anything they could find about the person's family.  
  
Daemon rolled his eyes. What a boring assignment. And glancing around the classroom it was obvious that everyone else thought the same except that little Gryffindor Mudblood Granger. She seemed quite pleased with the work. It seemed that all work and no play seemed to make the girl happy. No wonder her friendship with the Weasley never worked out. He liked to have fun too much.  
  
The bell rang to end class and everyone filed out. Daemon packed his books into his bag slung it over his shoulder, taking his time leaving the room. He slowly made his way down the staircases and through the busy halls. He was just about to walk outside to his Care of Magical Creatures class when someone grabbed his arm.  
  
He stopped and turned to the person. He immediately glared as he saw the brown haired witch staring at him. "What do you want Mudblood." Daemon spat. She set a determined face and glared back at him.  
  
"I know that the nice guy attitude you put on for Ron and Neville is just an act. I want you leave them alone. They're my friends and I won't let you hurt them." Daemon smirked at her and chuckled darkly.  
  
"Last I remember I was their friend and you were the enemy." He took a step toward her and barred his teeth. "Stay out of my business Mudblood or you could find yourself in a dangerous situation." He gave her one last icy glare and set off towards Hagrid's cabin, leaving a frozen Hermione staring fearfully at his back.  
  
It had taken her awhile to gather up the courage to do that and now she wished she never had. Hermione turned around to go back into the castle and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her with a slight bit of pity in his eyes. She studied him. "You know what's going on, don't you Malfoy?" she asked. He smiled sadly at her, dropped his eyes to the ground and left across the field. She sighed and went to her Arithmancy class, determined to figure out the vampire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Two days later *2 days before Christmas break*)  
  
"Hey Ron! Wait up!" Daemon ran up to Ron. It was time to see if he was ready. Ron turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Cameron! What is it?"  
  
"I wondered if you would like to come to my house for the holiday's. My father really wants to meet you." Ron perked up.  
  
"Really? That would be great! I'll owl my parents today and ask them if it's okay!" Daemon frowned at him.  
  
"Do you always ask your parents for permission? They don't have control over you Ron. You can make your own decisions." Ron looked at his feet and seemed to be thinking it over.  
  
"I don't know Cameron. I think I should ask. I usually spend Christmas with them." He bit his lip with a worried face and Daemon sighed.  
  
"I thought you wanted to prove that you could be just as good as your brothers."  
  
"I do." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Then if you can't make decisions for yourself how can you prove that you can live on your own. You can't make yourself better if you are still living by your parents rules." Daemon waited silently for Ron's answer. Finally he sighed and answered.  
  
"Okay, you're right, I'll come with you." Ron shot Daemon a small smile and Daemon grinned back.  
  
"Great! I'll tell my father! He will be so pleased to finally meet you! Bye Ron!" And Daemon ran off the way he came from leaving Ron standing in the snow. He sighed again. Is this the right decision though?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A day before Christmas break)  
  
Hermione sat in the library pouring through the old school yearbooks. She had been so caught up this week in figuring out Cameron that she forgot about her History project. Professor Binns had given her an extra day into the holidays to get it done. The students were leaving for home today. She had finally decided to, in Harry's memory, research Tom Riddle, as he had been a Head Boy years ago.  
  
Finally she found the picture of the graduating class of 1924 and their stood Tom M. Riddle in the back row. Or so the book said. It was so old that she could hardly even make him out. Hermione sighed and walked over to the librarian.  
  
"Madame Pince, could you make me an enlarged, clearer picture of this section?" the woman nodded and pointed her wand at the book and whispered a few words, then handed the book back to Hermione with a copied picture.  
  
She sighed again as she sat back down to study the picture. She gasped as she took in the silky black hair, vibrant green eyes and sharp features. He looked exactly like Cameron except for the eyes and Riddle was a little less pale then the vampire. Suddenly it clicked and with horror she rushed out the door of the library, picture in hand.  
  
She had to warn Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like it!!!!! And I'm SOOOOOO SORRY for this taking so long to get up!!! I just hope it's good enough!! The next chapter will have the people leaving for home and Ron goes to 'Cameron's' house. He might meet Voldi, I don't know, you'll have to wait and see!!  
  
A/N: this is going to turn into really weird fic just to tell you all ok! Somehow (a way I'm not telling you) Daemon's going to get sent to an Alternate universe. He'll still be Voldi's son but with some difference's.. So stay tuned!!!! 


	10. Pleading and Threats

Thank you to everyone who has inspired me to right more even though I had no ideas whatsoever. More Help would be very much appreciated. I've decided not to do the whole AU thing. Also I am so sorry not only that this took so long but that it is so short. I'm still trying to come up with more ideas and all the one you have been giving me have defiantly helped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron! Ron!" Hermione yelled as she spotted him slumped by a tree on the grounds.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron said as icily as he could.  
  
"I need you to look at this picture before Madam Pince finds out I took it from the Library!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"I don't need to look at stupid pictures right now so("  
  
"Ron this is important!"  
  
"It can't be as important as what I'm doing now is it?"  
  
"Yes it is! If you just look at the picture then you'll see why I think it's so important!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Show me the stupid picture" Hermione handed him the photo.  
  
"This is a picture of Tom Riddle I got from the library(well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think it's a fake picture! An excuse! You're trying to get me and Cameron apart!" Ron yelled at her. "I will not believe it's true until I ask Cameron if its true and he confesses! Then and only then will I believe your stupid picture!" He glared venomously at her and saw Daemon walking up from behind.  
  
"Hey Ron, having any trouble?" Daemon asked glaring stonily at the witch.  
  
"No, I was just getting rid of her. She seems to think that just because you look a little like this guy that you're his son." Ron handed Daemon the photo. Daemon looked at it confused.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Tom Riddle, a.k.a. The Dark Lord."  
  
"What? I can't be his son! I'm a vampire and you-know-who isn't a vampire is he?" He glared at the witch. She was too smart, he'd have to get rid of her soon.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, plus, we found out that Harry was his son remember? And he doesn't exactly look like Harry does he?" Ron stared at Hermione to see what she would say to that. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you blind Ron! He has black hair, green eyes, he looks just like Harry!" Daemon was interested now. Who was this Harry?  
  
"Harry would only be half vampire anyway Hermione! Only his mother was a vampire!" Wow, Ron is more an idiot than I thought. Daemon rolled his eyes this time.  
  
Hermione growled in frustration and spoke slowly. "Ron. Anyone who has more than 25% vampire blood turns into a full one on their 17th birthday. He was half so he would now be a full vampire. Don't you get it! He's just trying to get you to join Voldemort! That's why he's taking you to his house!" Then Daemon stepped in between them with his hands up.  
  
"Stop okay! Do you know how annoying it is to have to people fighting about you when you're standing right beside them! Ron, I need to talk to Granger for a minute all right. I'll meet up with you on the train." Ron frowned, but nodded and went to collect his things. Daemon sighed and turned to the anxious looking Hermione and shook his head at her. "I thought I told you to stay out my business Mudblood. One of these times you are going to get yourself into a situation where brains won't help you." He glared at her and instead of backing down like she did before, she just looked at him.  
  
"What happened to make you hate us Harry?" Daemon sneered at her.  
  
"I don't know who you think I am, but my name's not Harry!" he growled low in his throat.  
  
"Yes it is!" Hermione cried desperately. "Try to remember what we've been through together! You're not like this!" Daemon hissed and with a quick motion she was pinned against the tree with his hand at her throat.  
  
"You don't know anything about what I'm really like Mudblood." he hissed and squeezed the thin throat under his hand tightly and she choked for breath. Then, like a savior, Malfoy ran up behind then.  
  
"Cameron! The trains going to leave soon." reluctantly he released the Gryffindor and, with a final glare, followed Malfoy towards the waiting train.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know this isn't much, but I've been getting so many good reviews I just had to try to do something. I'm going to try to do more but I really have no ideas at all. This was not a very planned out story so if anyone has any ideas please either put them in a review or email me. Any help is welcome. Thanx. 


End file.
